Blue Senturion
The Blue Senturion is a robotic intergalactic police officer from the future. Character History ''Turbo'' He first arrived to Earth from the future, with the Millennium Message, a warning that the United Alliance of Evil including, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, the Machine Empire and Divatox, would conquer the universe and divide it up amongst themselves. However, it was said that the invasion would occur in the year 2000, rather than 1998, when it actually did occur. It is likely that after Blue Senturion arrived in the past, history was altered so that the invasion occurred earlier. Divatox kidnapped him and turned him evil, after she found out what the Millennium Message actually was. Blue Senturion attacked the Power Rangers, but the Rangers turned him good again. He proved to be an excellent ally and helped the rangers on many occasions. Regarding the greatness of his power, it seemed that Blue Senturion was extremely powerful, since Divatox many times tried to turn him evil. At the end of Turbo the Blue Senturion departs from Earth with Dimitria to aid Zordon on Eltar. ''In Space'' When the United Alliance of Evil commenced its attack on the universe, the Blue Senturion fought alongside the Phantom Ranger on the latter's home planet, battling the Machine Empire and General Havoc's forces. Despite their resistance the duo was heavily outnumbered and eventually captured. The two were saved once Zordon's Energy Wave purged the planet. ''S.P.D. He was last seen in a cameo in the ''Power Rangers S.P.D. episode "Stakeout" in a video game that Jack and Sky played where he fought against Cyclopter. The Blue Senturion did not participate in the Legendary Battle for unknown reasons. ''Soul of the Dragon'' At some point after the year 2025 the Blue Senturion joined with several Space Patrol Delta officers to assist Tommy Oliver in rescuing his son J.J. from the witch Scorpina, engaging her forces in a battle which saw Scorpina dragged back to the Talos Dimension by her master Lokar while the remaining gang members were taken into custody by the Blue Senturion and his fellow police officers. Personality According to Adam, the Blue Senturion and others of his kind are the most reliable form of robotic law enforcement in eight galaxies. He is shown to take his job as an intergalactic police officer seriously. Whenever he's not battling villains, he can be seen working like regular police officers on Earth, whether it involves helping people crossing streets, or writing tickets for parking infractions. He is shown to go berserk if flies get into his system. His favorite color is yellow. Blue Senturion - Evil= Arsenal *Senturion Synergizer *Senturion Cycle Zords *Robo Racer }} Ranger Key The Blue Senturion Ranger Key is the Blue Senturion’s personal Ranger Key. Although this key hasn't been used or seen yet, it has been shown in toy form. Notes *The Blue Senturion is the first Ranger-like ally to have a Zord of his own, in the Robo Racer. *The Blue Senturion's voice always had click sounds before and after his sentences. This was most likely done to make it sound like he was speaking through a police radio. *Despite it being said that the Blue Senturion could not be turned evil he has been made evil twice - with an anger spell-induced jacket and later a wish by Divatox thanks to Wicked Wisher. *Since he has a Ranger key and is in the poster of Blue Rangers as of Ninja Steel he is considered a Ranger. *When inside the Power Chamber the lights all over the Blue Senturion's body light up. Appearances See Also *Blue Senturion (World of the Coinless) - Alternative Counterpart in Power Rangers (Boom! Studios). de: Blaue Centurion fr: Centurion Bleu Category:Turbo Category:PR Allies Category:In Space Category:Ranger-like allies Category:Robotic PR Allies Category:Blue Ranger Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Power Rangers not in Legendary Battle Category:Aliens Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Turbo Rangers Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:SPD Category:PR Good turned Evil Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Space Patrol Delta Category:S.P.D.